User talk:Fragolina22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Vintage pattern vendors page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 09:10, January 21, 2012 How to add new pattern records Hello, I noticed that you are uploading pictures and adding the information and vendor link to the picture file page. The correct way to add a pattern is to create a new record (link on the Main Page) after uploading the picture. I have created new files for recent uploads - and delete one that was a duplicate. Let us know if you have any questions. Best regards, --tarna 19:37, February 16, 2012 (UTC) (one of the admins) Hi, About the Categories - they are not search tags (like on etsy). We have specific categories in place already, and you may want to click on some to see what that is about to familiarize yourself before adding. So, if you add some, and see them changed, please don't take it personally - it is more about keeping it cleaned up (every category creates a list page) and useful, and most duplications and redundancies are caused by spelling and capitalization errors. Hope you are having fun. If you have questions, do ask. Best regards, --tarna 00:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) captions, etc. Hi, Well, there are not really supposed to be "captions". The description text needs to go directly on the pattern page. It is a little difficult at first to figure out the format (and they just changed the template again, so everyone seems lost). I edit in Source mode (tab at top). If you look at one of the patterns I edited, you will see the format. That's how I learned it originally. Hope this helps. Best regards, --tarna 19:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC) No 1990s patterns, please Hi, Please note that 1990s patterns do not (yet) belong on this wiki, and will be deleted when uploaded. The charter is patterns 25 years old or older (which currently puts us at 1987 and older). While we are not removing patterns from the late 1980s, we currently have to draw the line at 1990 and beyond. Best regards, --tarna 18:31, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi, So sorry! I didn't realize the cut-off was 25 years and was going by Etsy's 20 years for vintage. I'll just wait a few more years :-) Thanks for the heads-up, Fragolina22 18:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) New Vendor links go to the bottom Hi, Just a reminder to add your new vendor link to the bottom of an existing list (even when removing and expired link farther up) - it is the polite thing to do, and we try to keep things non-competitive on the wiki. Best regards, --tarna 21:15, April 25, 2012 (UTC) SO sorry! I do know better - just wasn't thinking. Thanks for reminding me. Fragolina22 22:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, the format was all messy and it was hard to make out (after a bot "cleaned" up the interim listing format, there are all kinds of artifacts)... I did not realize you were updating an old listing of yours. That is entirely permissible - please accept my apologies and feel free to move it back. The last link on that page could not be verified at the time, since their search engine was in a maintenance state... Best regards, --tarna 20:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Tarna, That's a relief! Thought I'd messed up again.... Thanks for explaining it to me and getting back to me so fast. Warm regards, Fragolina22 20:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC)